bagpipesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of nontraditional bagpipe usage
Classical works featuring bagpipes *''Sinfonia Concertante for Six Solo Instruments and Orchestra'', S. 98.6, by P.D.Q. Bach features bagpipes as one of the six instruments. *''Arthur's Return'', for bagpipes and string orchestra (1983) by John Davison (Commissioned by the Concerto Soloists of Philadelphia and premiered in Dover, Delaware on September 23, 1983, by the Concerto Soloists of Philadelphia, dir. Marc Mostovoy; Roderick MacDonald, bagpipe) *''Orkney Wedding, With Sunrise'' (1984) by Sir Peter Maxwell Davies *'Tulsa' opera by Lindsay Davidson *''The Brendan Voyage'' by Shaun Davey is an orchestral suite written for the uilleann pipes. *''Ur Og and Aji'', for 4 bagpipes, bass clarinet, and tabla by Canadian composer Michael O'Neill. Bagpipes in jazz * U.S. musician Rufus Harley (1936-2006) was the first jazz performer to use the Great Highland Bagpipes as his primary instrument. * The American jazz saxophonist Albert Ayler (1936–1970) used great highland bagpipe on two albums: New Grass (1968) and Music is the Healing Force of the Universe (1969). *Peter Bennink, a Dutch saxophonist and the brother of Han Bennink, also uses bagpipes in a jazz context. *NZ/NYC musician David Watson has a 'new music' composition for pipe bands from '96 on the Midwest label, a release featuring his bagpipe playing in a context with NYC downtown musicians like Ikue Mori, and turntablist Otomo Yoshihhide, "Wax and Wane" from '98, and the all bagpipe CD "Skirl"('99) featuring a variety of different percussion players, eg, Cyro Baptista, and jazz drummer Tony Buck. Bagpipes in rock *New York based Piper Al Gonzales (theroyalpiper.com) features a rocking version of the Billy Idol classic "Dancing with Myself" on his 2008 CD of the same name. *Boston, Mass. based Irish-American punk band Dropkick Murphys use bagpipes in many of their songs. * New york based Celtic rock band Finn's Fury use bagpipes on many songs. They often perform on stage with the Nassau County Firefighters Pipes and Drums. *The Animals, a British rock band from Newcastle upon Tyne, featured Highland bagpipes on their 1968 anti-war song "Sky Pilot," released in the UK on The Twain Shall Meet album, and as a hit single 45rpm disc in the USA. *Bagpipes were used early in rock by the Sensational Alex Harvey Band, a Scottish group which featured the instrument in their 1974 single "Anthem." *UK rock band Wizzard featured bagpipes on their 1974 single "Are You Ready to Rock." *The Jeff Beck Group with Rod Stewart used bagpipes on their version of Tim Rose's "Morning Dew" (1968) featured on the album Truth. *The hard rock band AC/DC first gained renown for the marriage of bagpipes and rock and roll with their 1975 song "It's a Long Way to the Top (If You Wanna Rock 'n' Roll)"; Highland bagpipes were held in the video by band member Bon Scott, who in his youth had played bagpipes and drums in the Fremantle, Western Australia Scots Pipe Band. There were two other pipers recorded for the song. *Paul McCartney's song "Mull of Kintyre" (1977) with the band Wings, made strong use of bagpipes for a characteristically Scottish sound. *Dave Kelly Scottish singer/guitarist in his 1980 album "Crowning of a Simple Man" featured a bagpipe solo blended in with Celtic fiddle and penny whistle on the song "Ballad of J.C." *Don Henley, on his 1982 CD I Can't Stand Still, makes use of the uillean pipes on two tracks: "L'Eile" (a short solo instrumental by Paddy Moloney) and "Lilah",(a vocal number with Moloney playing backup). *On Van Morrison's 1982 album Beautiful Vision, Sean Folsom played uilleann pipes on the song "Celtic Ray"; the song was later re-recorded with The Chieftains. *Ron Wilson of the Surfaris, the drummer famous for the surf rock song "Wipe Out," recorded the song "Louie, Louie" with Sean Folsom on Highland bagpipes, as well as the song "Moonshine" with Sean on the uilleann pipes. The album is called Lost It in the Surf. *British folk-rock songwriter and guitarist Richard Thompson has used Northumbrian smallpipes on two of his albums: 1988's Amnesia, on the track "Pharaoh," and 1994's Mirror Blue, on the track "Beeswing." In both cases the piper is Alistair Anderson. Thompson's guitar playing is influenced by pipe music, and he has cited Billy Pigg as one of his influences. *The White Stripes used bagpipes in their song "Prickly Thorn, But Sweetly Worn" on their 2007 release "Icky Thump." *Argentine bands Skiltron and triddana makes heavy use of bagpipes in a celtic folk rock style that is rare in South America but widely popular in Europe. *Australian band The Church (formed 1980) featured a bagpipe-like sound (using an ebow) in a portion of their 1988 hit, "Under the Milky Way." Their guitarist, Marty Willson-Piper, also featured bagpipes on the songs "Melody of the Rain" and "Forever" from his 1989 solo album Rhyme. The piper on the latter two tracks is identified as "Tusker the Busker." *The New York-based Irish-rock band Black 47 (formed 1989) incorporates the uilleann pipes with a horn section consisting of alto saxophone and trombone. *The German band Corvus Corax (formed 1989) uses bagpipes extensively, alongside various authentic medieval instruments. * Peter Gabriel's "Come Talk to Me," from his 1992 album Us, features an opening passage played by bagpipes. He also incorporates bagpipe-like synthesizer effects on his track "Biko" from his third self-titled album. *The Scottish-Canadian punk rock band Real McKenzies (formed 1992) has featured bagpipes on all their albums, played by various pipers. Their most recent piper, Matt MacNasty, has been playing with the group since their 2003 album Oot & Aboot and also played on their albums 10,000 Shots and Off the Leash, released in 2005 and 2008 respectively. *Sting used Northumbrian smallpipes, played by Kathryn Tickell, on his hit song "Fields of Gold," from his 1993 album Ten Summoner's Tales *The German band Schelmish uses the medieval bagpipes extensively, along with other various authentic medieval instruments. *The nu metal band KoЯn often uses bagpipes in their songs (played by vocalist Jonathan Davis). Korn used bagpipes in the soft, restrained opening of "Shoots and Ladders" from their self-titled debut album. It marked the first time that bagpipes were included by Korn on a song. Other KoRn songs that include bagpipes are: "Lowrider" from Life is Peachy "My Gift to You" from Follow the Leader, "Dead" from Issues, "Let's Do This Now" from Take a Look in the Mirror, the first 11 seconds of I Will Protect You from Untitled uses bagpipes. Also "Liar", "Seen It All", "10 or a 2-Way" all end off with bagpipes playing and are all on See You on the Other Side. *American punk rockers Flatfoot 56 (formed 2000) use Highland bagpipes in many of their songs. *The German medieval metal/industrial metal band Tanzwut uses bagpipes. *The German heavy metal bands In Extremo uses bagpipes. *The German hard rock/heavy metal/folk bands Subway to Sally and Schandmaul use bagpipes. *The German power metal band Blind Guardian used bagpipes played by a guest musician (1992) and drummer/flutist/piper Frederik Ehmke (2005-). *The German death metal band Suidakra used bagpipes on their album Command to Charge. *The German power metal band Grave Digger incorporated bagpipes in many of their songs, from their concept album "Tunes Of War". *The Swiss folk metal band Eluveitie use Galican bagpipes, played by Sevan Kirder, in all their music. * Bagpipes were used in Graveworm's symphonic death metal cover of "Fear of the Dark" by Iron Maiden. * Dave Shaw plays pipes on The Men They Couldn't Hang's CD Waiting for Bonaparte. * The Irish-influenced American punk band Flogging Molly (formed 1998, Los Angeles) incorporates uillean pipes into some of their songs. * Worldbeat ensemble Afro Celt Sound System have a signature sound that highlights the uilleann pipes in its fusion of traditional Celtic and African musical textures. * The Toronto-based Scottish-punk band Enter the Haggis (formed 1996) frequently makes use of Highland bagpipes. * The Australian folk/rock band Brother often pairs bagpipes with the didgeridoo in their songs. * The often surreal band Forest for the Trees makes liberal use of bagpipes. * The Darkness used bagpipes in the song "Hazel Eyes." * The Spanish folk metal band Mägo de Oz uses bagpipes in many songs, e.g. "El Atrapasueños" ("The Dreamcatcher"). * Ryofuhttp://www.ryofu.co.uk/, a band from northeast England, use the Northumbrian smallpipes to play rock, nu metal and heavy metal; this has caused some controversy amongst Northumbrian folk musicians http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/england/tyne/4224934.stm * Though not actual bagpipes, the Scottish band Big Country would often use guitars that, by the use of electronics, were very similar sounding to bagpipes. * Bad Haggis, featuring Eric Rigler, who it has been speculated is the most recorded bagpiper alive, utilizing Highland and uilleann bagpipes. Rigler also played on the Braveheart soundtrack, and for Phil Collins' cover of "True Colors." *Dutch black metalers Black Nocturnal Darkness also incorporated bagpipes, specially in their early years. Also the folk metal of Magnor (a side project of Black Nocturnal Darkness) makes use of this instrument. *The Battlefield Band, while playing mostly traditional Scottish music, has a tradition of ending their first set with one or another of Creedence Clearwater Revival's hit songs. *Steve Earle's "Copperhead Road" makes use of bagpipes throughout the song played through a keyboard. *British progressive rock musician Kate Bush featured Davy Spillane performing on uillean pipes during the title track to The Sensual World. *Ben Upton played bagpipe in the song "Beer In The Shower" by Toxic Narcotic, a hardcore punk band. *Canadian rock band The Mudmen (formed in 1998) has released three albums. The group consists of six men, and two of which (brothers who are both former world's strongest men) play Highland pipes within the band. *Australian singer John Farnham used bagpipes in his song "You're the Voice." *The rhythm and blues band BenjiHugh's 2009 song "Today is Yesterday's Tomorrow" featured a large bagpipe solo towards the end of the second stanza. *Australian indie band Brother have used bagpipes at least once in every CD they have released. Several members of the band play pipes on these tracks, in fusion with guitars, drums, keyboard, and didgeredoo. *Portuguese group Gaitafolia (formed in 1998), which mix traditional music for the Transmontan bagpipe with modern sets. *Irish folk-metal band Cruachan uses bagpipes in songs, also uses many folk instruments. *Paddy Moloney of The Chieftains played uilleann pipes on British progressive rock musician Mike Oldfield's album-length work Ommadawn. *Neutral Milk Hotel utilized uilleann pipes on track 10 (often referred to as the Untitled Track) of their album In the Aeroplane Over the Sea. *Bob Weir & Rat Dog, the ex-Grateful Dead rocker featured American champion piper Jori Chisholm live in concert and on a live concert recording.http://www.BagpipeLessons.com/ratdog0207.html *Cape Breton fiddler Ashley MacIsaac incorporated Highland bagpipes in his band The Kitchen Devils. Piper Scott Long from the former fiddler's back up band appears on the double platinum recording Hi How Are You Today and Helters Celtic. *Seven Nations, an American Celtic-rock band, features Highland bagpipes and shuttle pipes in many of their songs. Band member Scott Long plays pipes. *The punk rock cover band Me First and the Gimme Gimmes feature a purposely horrible bagpiper in the song I'm So Lonesome I Could Cry. *Lacuna Coil, an Italian Gothic rock band from Milan, featured Highland bagpipes on their 2006 song "Virtual Environment" released on their album Enjoy the Silence. *Nightwish, a Finnish symphonic metal band, on their Dark Passion Play album used Uilleann pipes on several songs, most notably Last of the Wilds. *Scorpions, a German heavy metal group, used bagpipes to open their song "Wild Child" on their album Pure Instinct. *Slade mimicked the bagpipe sound in "Run Runaway" with electric guitars played in harmony, rather than actual bagpipes. *Latvian folk black metal band Skyforger uses bag pipes. *Dixebra, a Spanish rock band, uses bagpipes in almost all of their songs. The Asturian bagpipe has been replaced by an electronic bagpipe in later years. *Madonna used bagpipes on her Re-Invention World Tour in 2004 when Lorne Cousin performed onstage individually and with her as part of "Into the Groove". *Artefact used bagpipes on the song "Blizzard Dwarf Army" from the album Magic Spellcraft. *Neurosis have used bagpipes on their albums Through Silver in Blood and Times of Grace. *Dispatched used bagpipes on their album Terrorizer: The Last Chapter.... *Australian Alternative Rock band Jebediah featured bagpipes on their single Fall Down. Glen Campbell Featured and played Bagpipes on Bonaparte's Retreat. Bagpipes in other forms of music * Sonic Youth guitarist Lee Ranaldo has had an ongoing free form psychedelic project for some years, "Glacial," with piper David Watson (see above). *Canadian band Godspeed You! Black Emperor used bagpipes for the opening of East Hastings from their LP F♯a♯∞. *Originally a hymn, "Amazing Grace" is often thought of as a bagpipe tune since it is particularly powerful on the pipes and is commonly heard at funerals when the pipes are present. It was popularized by a hit single recorded by the Royal Scots Greys under PM Jimmy Pryde, which was one of the first popular recordings of bagpipes played with another instrument. *American funk band Parliament used bagpipes on the track "Silent Boatman", from their 1970 debut Osmium. *Scottish/Indian/Jazz fusion band Ronak Baja use Highland bagpipes extensively in their album "Linking Road" (2008) *The late Canadian-born Scottish musician Martyn Bennett (1971-2005) played Highland bagpipe and Scottish smallpipe in combination with hip-hop and electronic dance music on all of his albums. *Mark Saul is a Celtic fusion musician from Melbourne, Australia who plays the Great Highland Bagpipes, wooden flute, and tin whistle, in addition to creating the electronic aspects of his music. *Bagpipes (played by Rufus Harley) are featured on the title track of the 1995 album Do You Want More?!!!??! by the U.S. hip hop group The Roots. *Rufus Harley also played bagpipes on the track "Sweaters", on Laurie Anderson's art-rock album Big Science (1982). *The British musician Paul Dunmall plays free improvised music on the border pipes. *Orchestra Macaroon - Breakfast In Balquhidder -Scottish Latin-American jazz folk-rock with the apposite "Warning: This product may contain traces of bagpipes". *Part of Orbital's single, "Style", includes a remix with (probably synthesized) bagpipes called "Big Pipe Style". The original was played with a Stylophone. *In the video game Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME, the song Bag is composed of synthesized bagpipe sounds. *Belle & Sebastian's 1998 release, The Boy with the Arab Strap, has bagpipes played by Iain "Chic" Mackay on the track Sleep the Clock Around. *Modern Celtic-fusion band Lucid Druid features bagpipes as the primary instrument in their 5-piece, all-instrumental line-up. Their repertoire is based around the original compositions of piper Adam Quinn (formerly of the Simon Fraser University Pipe Band). *Latin musician Rubén Blades used Eric Rigler (of Bad Haggis, above) to play bagpipes on his Grammy-winning Mundo (2002). Rigler joined Blades on tour, later Blades joined Bad Haggis for their DVD project Span (2004). *On her 1994 album The Mask and Mirror Canadian New Age Celtic singer Loreena McKennitt introduced the song "The Two Trees" with a piping solo intro. called "Ce He Mise Le Ulaingt?" ("Who Am I to Bear It?")with Uilleann pipes played by Patrick Hutchinson. *A bagpipe was used in the 1965 song "I Love How You Love Me" by Nino Tempo & April Stevens. Further information about and a recording of the song. *DRAM! is the latest band to employ bagpipes in an electronic/bagpipe fusion featuring the piper who played with Madonna, Lorne Cousin. *On Eminem's album Relapse on the song "Bagpipes from Baghdad." *E.J. Jones played Scottish smallpipes on the song, "The Traveling Storm," from Robert Earl Keen's CD, "What I Really Mean". Nontraditional Bagpipe, Nontraditional